randomeliminationtablesfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Factor USA 2014
Judges and Hosts On January 9, 2012, Fox announced that The X Factor would undergo some changes for its fourth season. On Febraury 30, it was confirmed judges Nicole Sherzinger and Demi Lovato would not be returning for the foruth season. On February 27, Simon Cowell was confirmed to return on the fourth season. On May 17, reports surfaced that L.A Reid and Spear officially return to be judge after their leving on the season 2. It was also rumoured that Kiara Besenzoni,Emily Rosen and were in talks to be the Fourh replacement judge. Kiara reportedly signed a deal to judge the show on May 28. The following day, it was officially confirmed that Kiara and Emily would join The X Factor as the two newest judges.[12] THis season is the first season with five judges and not four. On June 26, Cowell confirmed that in his search for a new host he had narrowed the possibilities to five candidates.[14] On June 29, Cowell revealed that there will be one male and one female host, Mario Lopez and Auditions The judges' auditions took place between July and September. The auditions went without a host as they had yet to hire new hosts by the time auditions started.The producers' auditions began on June 14, 2014 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. More producers' auditions were held on June 22 at the Frank Erwin Center inAustin, Texas, July 20 at the Cow Palace in San Francisco, California, August 1 at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina and concluded on August 10 at theDunkin' Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island. Bootcamp The Bootcamp began on August 25 - 27, 2014 in Florida, As with the auditions, there were no hosts at bootcamp. 120 contestants made it to the Bootcamp stage. At bootcamp the contestants had to perform two tasks. Task 1 involved the contestants had to sing solo, after which the judges eliminated half of the acts, bringing the total down to 60. In Task 2 the contestants were paired up to perform together. After Task 2 the judges narrowed down the acts to the 24 who progress onto the Judges's homes round. The Singer that passed the turn were: Ashley Grace,Ellie Clarkson,Emily Primstage,Amelia Lily,Berly Thomas,Nathalie for the girls; Liam Howerston,Joseph Garcia,Dave Ross,James Reyez,Arin Wood,Tyler Murs for the boys; Sister Khaos,Five BoyBackstreet,Lylas for the groups and Adam Moore,Matt Brown,Jillian Lopez,Victoria Clark,Ryder Lewis The groups Betties Harmonies,Playback, and U2 TWO were formed from eliminated contestants from the Teens, Young Adults and Groups categories in bootcamp. Homevisit The judges' houses was filmed September 14 & 15, 2014. The judges received news of their categories from the producers by telephone, seen during the third bootcamp episode on October 10. Reid mentored the over 25s assisted by Justin Biber,Cowell took the groups with the member of One Direction, Harry Style, Spears had the teens in with Will.i.am, Besenzoni had the Girls with help of Taylor Swift and Rose mentored the Boys helped by Cher Lloyd Finalist The final 20 finalists of The X-Factor USA 2014 were confirmed as follows Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place : – Fourth place Elimination Table Contestants after X-Factor 2014 *'Tyler Murs '''relased him first single "Everbody Get Down" on 22 March 2015 and an he is working on an Album "Only U" *'Amelia Lily collaborate with L.A Reid for her first album with her signle "Pinky Lolly" released on 15 May 2015, she is working for her Album *'FiveBoyB '''released them first Single on 12 Febraury "Crazyx5" and them second signle "Check-Out". they won Teen Choice Award 2015 and them Album called "Life of Popstar" will be relased on 28 Jenuary 2015 with a featuring of Kelly Clarckson *'Lylas 'worked with Usher released them single "How With You" on 4 May 2015 *'Liam Howerston released him album "Liam" on 7 April 2015